In a Place Called Equestria
by Katana001
Summary: Canceled :I honestly because I didn't know where i was going with it, but I'll jump back on it when I clean this up.
1. Here we go again

A/N: Alright people, this is Katana001 ready to blow your mind with another awesome lemon! For the past couple of months I've been kinda obsessive of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to the point I've become a raving fan boy of the series, which in normal society I would be considered weird, buuuut that's okay! Cuz I love being weird! And I'm pretty sure writing a My Little Pony lemon is up there in the list…. brohoof~

Anywho, read "Wait, What?" my Link and Midna one shot, cuz I worked hard on it, hahahahaha…

By the way, Mr. Noble's group is going to be a recurring element in my stories, he is, after all a universe traveling artificial god/human thingy, who houses ten incredibly strong souls within him and works for the all god of fate: Jin. And goes around mixing things up to keep the time flow of that universe from going stagnant and repeating the realities in the allotted universe. Ya'know, history repeating itself and stuff.

Oh and I'm going to have a crazy standoff with N2 and Discord, cuz I can be more chaotic than anyone I know o.o

Disclaimer: I, Katana001, do not own Hasbro, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or even the amount of money they make for the franchise… I wish though. I do however own my Ocs and will kill anyone who steals them *grins, not joking either*

Side Note: I want you guys to check out 'Explosions in the Sky' there an awesome instrumental band, and I listen to them often so you know its good hahahahaha…

It was Mid-Noon and Princess Celestia was already tired. Her day consisted of working out a small feud that was going on between the proud Star Racer Family and the equally bull-headed Dust Storm Family over some property issues of Family land that was right next to each other in Canterlot .

It was their usual harmless banter of who 'was the better pony' and what not, but it was tiring none the less to Princess Celestia for having to deal with them with nearly every single problem that arose within the figurative city walls.

"_After a couple hundred years, you would think they would get along by now, guess you can't please everybody…" _ Celestia thought, closing her eyes and laying her head on a decorative pillow that accompanied the décor of the grand throne.

"Ahem, forgive me for the interruption, Princess, but do you need something to help with your head?" said GrandSol, the captain of the royal guard, Celestia cracked one of her eyes and smiled up at GrandSol.

"Yes, please GrandSol. How did you know?" she asked opening both eyes again and sitting up.

GrandSol, was, much like the rest of the Royal Guard. Blue mane, blue eyes, and a solid white coat with the traditional golden armor adorned on him, what separated from the rest of his guard was the single black blot on his forehead. He smiled, his chiseled features curving so he had a small dimple on his right cheek.

"It's what I do Princess, I assume today was wonderful with the Dust Storm family?" he asked casually, though his iron training would not allow him to stand at ease while in the presence of the Princess. Celestia sighed.

"It was the usual stuff today GrandSol, I swear they're going to run me into the ground one of these days. What about you today, GrandSol? I heard that we have new recruits for the Royal army, is that true?" she asked and shook her head for the Dust Storm family.

"Yes we did Princess, two earths, and one unicorn pony, they're young and a bit green, but I'll work them hard and make them the best like I always do, actually they're quite anxious to meet you Princess." He said, stretching his wings for a brief moment then reverting to his stone like stance beside her.

Princess Celestia chuckled at GrandSol, "You know you don't have to be so formal around me Grand Sol, after all, you are my favorite." She said, hinting at the last part, GrandSol's face turned a light pink and shifted slightly.

"Ahem, w-well, it's my duty to be presentable while in your presence, Celestia…" he faltered, thrown off guard with that comment. She laughed mirthfully, getting up to sit close to him, resting her head on his, her constantly flowing rainbow hair encircling them both.

Suddenly, the whole castle shook violently causing Princess Celestia to fall on GrandSol, they confusedly untangled themselves from each other, and again the castle shook with violent force.

Luna, the Moon Princess and sister to Celestia burst in through the grand door that was the entrance to the Throne Room, "What's going on, Sis!" she yelled over the rumbling, behind her servants and guards scurried past making sure nothing valuable would fall or if there was an attack on Canterlot. Celestia shook her head, what was going on?

At the center of the room, an electrical spark emanated from the floor, pulsating with another, the air around it grew sporadic changing in all different directions. Everypony could not do anything but watch in awe as a thin line branched up from the ground; it was like someone had flattened the world and scrawled a large gash in the fabric. Without warning, it widened, trillions of colors, some Celestia had problems comprehending, spewed forth from the gash.

Out steps… Well, Princess Celestia didn't know what it was, it wasn't any pony that was for sure, nor any beast she had seen. It stood on two legs; it was covered in a thin white fabric, which resembled a white version of a male pony over coat, which many of the male Nobles took a liking to. It had a long mane of silvery blonde hair that was in a similar fashion as one of her favorite subjects; Applejack, wore. His eye were mesmerizing, they shifted from color to color like a kaleidoscope, a huge black bag slung on his back.

The colorful gash warped and reversed its flow becoming nothing but a dot and popping out of sight, It looked around expecting itself and brushing off any dust it had on itself. GrandSol recovered first, calling for the guards and getting in front of Celestia, wings spread wide, the thing took no notice as it looked outside, gazing at the architecture of Canterlot Castle, the Royal Guard came rushing in from the doors surrounding the odd creature.

"Oh, dear, where am I? Too cartoonish… This can't be the destination I put into BHCC, darn thing must be acting up again. Sigh, modern technology what have you taken me this time?" He said to himself, putting his face into his hoof (?). He looked up and a horrid look crossed his features as he looked at huge group of armored white ponies surrounding him.

"Oh… dear… GODS! Oh, wait, phew, your just ponies. For a moment there I thought you were those Giant White land shark race I had pissed off a few years ago, Sake plus me dose not equal a happy ending." He looked around at very stern faced ponies, a small amount of color drain from his face, "uh, well, um, please don't hurt me."

Princess Celestia put on her game face, and spread her wings slightly as she stood up giving her a powerful look.

"Who and What are you creature? If you have intentions to ruin our peace here in Equestria, we will not hesitate to subdue you." She said her voice lightly amplified by magic, the creature looked up to Princess Celestia, pretty swirling eyes of color looking into her purple ones.

"You must be the ruler of this world, correct?" she nodded to his question, "Very well, forgive me for scaring you, I meant no harm." He said bowing low. "I am, well, they call me many names, but you can call me Mr. Noble, or Noble if you're feeling friendly (which I hope you are). I suppose you wouldn't know what I am; I am what, is commonly known as a human. Or in my case an Artificial God, well it's hard to explain the whole process…" he said off handedly, going silent as the crowed did not move or relax.

"Stand down everypony," GrandSol was about to object, but thought better of it, "Well; you certainly did give us a good fright, uh, Mr. Noble was it?" Celestia said sighing with relief, once again sitting next to Grand Sol. Some of the guards returned to their posts, but most stayed to protect the Princess.

Noble relaxed, glad he didn't have to hurt anyone in defense, without thinking about it Noble reached into his pocket and pulled out a small smooth metal bar, the ponies tensed waiting for a sudden blow to their ranks, none came as he simply dropped the bar. Luna piped up.

"What art you doing, Noble?" she asked from behind the guards that still surrounded the human creature. He looked around bewildered for a moment, but then looked to the dark shaded blue mare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, force of habit. Do you mind if I set up shop here for a while?" he said looking to Celestia for permission, Princess Celestia considered the offer and thought nothing of it, if anything this human piqued her interest, she smiled thinking this is where her most faithful student probably gets her curiosity from.

"Yes, you may noble, only if we get to chat later on, humans, and where you came from, and how you got here" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"May we listen in on thane conversation, sis? We wish to know what humans are too!" Luna said excitedly, "What be that metal object from your pocket?"

"Well, explaining what it is would be complicated and hard to understand; however, showing you what it does is a different story."

Luna watched in awe as the metal bar morphed and became a flat discus like object, it spread out to the size of a normal pony, and separated into three rings, the smallest at the bottom the biggest in the middle. Strange orange script flickered on the middle ring, popping out in 3D, it streamed around changing characters as it set itself up, finally a large orange pad swiveled into existence to where Noble was standing. He pressed a button on the pad and Equestria and the Moon appeared above them.

All of them looked in amazement.

"What kind of magic is this! Is that my moon?" Luna said dumfounded, Noble smiled knowingly.

"Not magic, science…"

A Few days later, In Ponyville *in Twilight Sparkle's POV…*

I awoke with a jolt, some of the books falling of their shelves in my clamor, of the scary dream that had just taken form in my mind; in the dream, I was in Ponyville putting away the books as usual, when I called out for my pet baby dragon and assistant, Spike, he did not come. After a while of calling for him, I had grown worried and went to look for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere in the Library so I had dashed out to find him somewhere else in Ponyville, the town had been eerily quiet as I called out for him, soon I discovered the whole town was deserted as I looked for my friends as well.

As I looked, I began to cry, a horrible feeling of loneliness overcoming me, I broke down in the town square calling for anybody to come, my voice becoming raspy from panic and tears. Then I felt a warm hoof on my back, and a soft and deep musical hum emanating from behind me, for a moment I felt loved and wanted by someone special. I turned to see who it was, but nopony was there.

I wiped tears that was caused from my dream, and wrote it down in my dream journal, hoping to find some meaning to this heartbreaking dream. I couldn't find any for now but perhaps in time I would.

"Spike! What time is it?" I called out to my assistant; the sound of books being put away answered me, the smell of old leather and worn pages wafted from down below, Spike must have the old tomes out, which was relatively odd.

I got up from my bed, and made it look modestly pleasurable to the eye in case I had guests over, after finishing my work I made my way down to the main room where the large assortment of book were kept. I found Spike going to and fro carrying small stacks of huge tome to the check-out area in the library, carefully placing them in huge stacks on top of the desk then writing down their names on the checkout list.

"Spike, what's going on?" I asked, watching carry a particularly heavy book to the check-out table.

"Twilight, I think Princess Celestia has gone off her rocker, 12 of our oldest history tomes, 37 books dealing with a random of assortment of history, magic, carpeting, herbs, healing, and anything dealing with our currency. In all," Spike said, annoyed, counting on his paws, "49 books all to be sent to the Castle."

"What for?" she asked confused, why would Princess want so many of the books in Ponyville? Spike shook his head and pointed to a letter on the end of the checkout table, she picked it up with her magic to read.

'_Dear Twilight Sparkle and or Spike,_

_In regards of a certain guest that has taken refuge in our grand Castle in Canterlot, I ask of you to send any books ascertaining to the following:_

_Magic_

_History_

_Ecosystems_

_Carpentry _

_Medical Research_

_Herbology_

_And any other texts that are affiliated with these subjects, your cooperation is sincerely appreciated. Now, Twilight if you are reading this I ask of you too try to keep this on a low profile, with your friends for the time being, all will be explained in due time. I will send word to you when the time has come._

_With Hopes and Best Wishes,_

_Princess Celestia'_

I scratched my head with my hoof, wondering what in the world had come over my teacher and Princess, it smell fishy to me but who was I to argue against the Princess's wishes? I helped Spike finish moving the large books and signing them out to Princess Celestia, Spike belched his florescent green flame on each stack, sending them off to the castle much like her letters on the subject of friendship.

"Thanks for helping me Twi, did you ask for the time?" Twilight nodded, "it's about ten o'clock, I think-k!" Spike belched fire and one of the stacks we had sent formed in the green flame, their pages still warm from the hoof that had been turning them, a small pile of notes attached to each book.

"What in the world-d?" Spike said but then was interrupted in another flaming hiccup, and yet another stack with notes formed neatly in the flames. I magic-ked one of the notes and books up to look at, this one was a book titled "A Detailed History of Equestira; The great ponies who founded our nation".

Thin spidery hand writing had taken serious notes on each of the subjects in the book, whether it be a cross referencing to another book associated with it, to grammatical errors and misleading passages that where incorrect to the passage correcting them seamlessly, and sometimes jovial commenting and recommending on books I should read.

'_This is impossible! No pony is able to read this fast even with magic, much less write ten to twenty pages of notes on them within three minutes!'_ I could only gape at these notes, I had read each one of these books and nearly learned them by heart, and yet somehow there was things in these notes that was noticed by whoever had wrote these that I took for granted. I felt a jealous ping in my heart, and a newfound respect for whoever wrote the notes, but one thing was certain, this guest of Princess Celestia's was no mere pony that was for sure.

"ugh, Twilight make it stop… *belch* it's just like last time with Discord… *belch*" Spike whined his tummy hurting, I kissed him on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry Spike, it all be over soon, go lay down. I'll be out kay?"

Spike nodded, his face pale, as a new books came from his flame, heading upstairs to lie down.

I stepped outside; the day was bright and sunny with a small hint of winter coming in from the breeze, I breathed in deep, my thoughts wondering about who was with the Princess, and what I was going to do today.

I decided, after a moment, to go to the Apple Family farm, I had not conversed with Applejack in a while so I thought it would be nice to help her out with her work.

I had arrived on the Apple Family estate in fifteen minutes from library, knowing short cuts through town help tremendously with time for getting where you were going.

"Mac! Do ya'll happen to know where we put that darn shovel? Cuz I just had it, Mac." Applejack yelled out from in the huge red barn that was the signature building of the Apple Family, I passed Big Macintosh in the orchards, who gave a polite nod to me and turned to yell back at his sister.

"Eeyup, It's where you left it sis, behind the cider barrels!" his deep voice boomed over the apple trees. I found Applejack sniffing around cider barrels looking for the elusive shovel she sought, there were heavy barrels lined up on the second floor where Applejack was snooping around, a few strands of rope holding back the force of gravity on the cider. I clopped up next to her silently watching her look.

"Oh, there it is haha." She said taking it into her mouth and swung it carelessly right at me, I backed up quickly trying to avoid a smack to the face, I tripped over a rope falling onto my back. The rope that I had convenitly tripped over had been the only thing holding back the heavy barrels of cider on the slanted second floor, now considering our knotting methods were quite lax do to our inability to use our hooves to tie rope. Time seemed to slow as I saw Applejack's eyes grow large in horror, I could only think of how weird that was.

A few of the barrels came tumbling down on top of me.

"TWILIGHT!" Applejack screamed.

….

It was dark, floating in nothing, wading in inky black.

Was I dead?

No I can't die! There was so much I wanted to do! To learn about magic!

To have a boyfriend… and maybe find love…

I wanted to cry, curl up into a ball wail and scream my head off but could not move.

For once I felt truly alone.

Minutes passed, hours, days, years, I did not know. I had cried for a long time, but no more tears would come and I was left with dry sobs.

There was a soft musical hum in the distance; it was faint, but there. I called out franticly trying to get their attention whoever it is but, no words would come, faintly garbled voices come into my hearing range.

"Ca—you –o an-?" 

I strained to hear the garbled voice.

"Her wounds were extensive but she will be fine, the tank should do its job with repairing any of the broken bones caused by those barrels. She's lucky, internal bleeding, a few crushed bones, broken jaw, I've seen a lot worse. She could of died if Applejack hadn't contacted you as quickly as she did." A deep calming voice said.

I was hurt? The last thing I remember is falling and Applejack screaming.

"Thank you, Nine, you don't understand how much she means to me, i-if I lost her…" Princess Celestia's voice came through the darkness, choking on a small sob.

"I Do, Princess, more times than I can count…" there was some beeping sounds, "Alright, Princess she needs more time to recover, tell the young ones she will be okay." He said smoothly, suddenly I felt really tired; I tried to keep them open as long as I could but it was really hard.

"Don't fight the sedative dear, sleep." That deep voice said, it was calming, it made me feel safe. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

….

Nine let out a tentative sigh and rubbed his forehead which had the number Nine scrawled into it, as he watched Twilight Sparkle fall asleep in the healing tank he had erected just for her, not wanting to scare her he had made the glass on the inside non see- through and dark inside so she could not see the tubes connected to her body. The initial shock of it all would do more damage than good.

He sat at the Tanks terminal, the orange glow of the computers holographic screen reflecting itself in his golden eyes and dark skin, checking her medical records that were given by the Princess for him to look over.

By his standards, they were sloppy with their diagnosis, gave the wrong medication at certain times, but this was not a game to live up to his ridiculously high standards, on average they were decent doctors trying to help, and he could respect that. A small beep from the terminal told him the Medical nanobots were ready to repair that internal bleeding in her intestine, he gave them the commence signal.

A small cough woke him up from his work, and spun around to find a light caramel colored mare with blonde mane and a brown cowboy hat atop her head standing timidly in the doorway of the large medical wing found in the castle. She looked at Nine unsure if she could enter, much less talk to the dark stocky human, Nine smiled.

"Is Twi Alright!" was her first words as she stepped into the med wing, her face flushed with fear, he turned back to the terminal to check what time it was, 1 o'clock in the morning.

"She's fine, nothing to worry about, go to bed young one." He waved her off, not wanting her to see Twilight's condition; the tubes attached to her might scare the young pony.

"I-it's all my fault! Twi is hurt because of me! I shoulda done something! I-it's a-all my fault!" the young pony broke down crying, slumping to the cold floor, trying to hide the fact she was crying by covering her face.

Nine stood up, his trench coat glowing slightly with intricate tattoos that covered the fabric; he sat down on the floor next to the caramel colored mare and hugged her; she hiccupped and sobbed into his shirt,

"Applejack, you had no control over what happened, you cannot blame yourself for things beyond any of our control." He said soothingly running his hand through her blonde mane, her sobs renewed; he hummed a lullaby of his people mixing in a slow working spell of sleep into the music.

He sat there with her until she fell asleep in his lap; gently he picked up Applejack and placed her in one of the clinic's beds throwing his personal trench coat over her.

He stepped back and stretched,

"Aw that was cute, Nine." Noble said as he looked up into Twilight's healing tank, Nine shrugged.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her sleep on the floor?" he said nonchalantly, Noble watched the purple mare's mane sway in the thick green liquid of the healing tank.

To anyone he would look like he was doing nothing but watching the young mare, but on a different plane he was watching the original fate of Twilight Sparkle unfold before him, had he not appeared in this world and threw off the equilibrium of the planets fate threads, Luna was going to appear for the upcoming Nightmare Mare festival later this month, She and Luna were going to become good friends.

Nine sighed sitting back into his swivel chair, "Do you think their ready for the heartache of all this? I mean it's not like we can train them much for their future."

Noble walked over to Applejack's sleeping form running his hand through her mane, sensing her good dream he smiled.

"Even if we hadn't come here by accident, it would of happen anyway, hopefully Katana001 can pull this off and write a good love story…" Noble said half-heartedly a smug look creasing his handsome features.

"Noble it's not good to break the fourth wall while we are in a fan-fiction; it kinda ruins the whole feel of a somewhat serious work of literature…" Nine said hand in face, Noble laughed like a madman at the young author's plight of any sense of normalcy with his creation Mr. Noble in his works.

"Anyway, we shall wait until Twilight wakes before we revile ourselves to the her friends, for now Applejack is the only one who knows about us, the fewer ponies who know about us the better." He said patting Nine's shoulder, heading off to meditate for the rest of the night, Nine turned back to the terminal and started his work again.

….

*Luna's POV*

The Medical wing was silent; the occasional nurse pony shuffling through the night air, my moon's light casting deep shadows through the opaque hall windows. I stood not far from the room my sister's student was being held in, it was terrible.

The dark human, I guess he was a friend of Noble, was yelling and screaming at our professional physicians as the element of magic; Twilight was being carted in, it was horrible. Her jaw and legs was at odd angles, rivulets of blood poured from huge gash on her torso, and I thought I saw bone sticking out of her leg.

The dark one was using this device to help her breathe and he kept making weird signs with his 'hands' as Noble called them, this other worldly green glow wrapping around them pressing on her chest making her sort of glow too. I realized he was doing magic! But you have to have a horn to do magic… don't you?

The Element of Honesty, Applejack, I believe, was following in a daze not far behind, Noble leading her away to wait with my sister.

I watched my sister slowly walk out of Twilight's room, sadness and worry evident in her beautiful face, the colors of her mane now less colorful than before. She silently walked toward me, head down.

"Is thane student well, sister?" I asked quietly as she brushed past me, she did not speak, didn't even look at me. I watched her turn the corner out of my line of sight; my heart ached for my sister and for her young student, I myself went back to my bedroom feeling useless for Celestia's plight.

I found another human in my bedroom. This one was different, small enough to be considered a child of their race, short dark auburn hair in a young colt's hair style, a knee length jacket covered in glowing red tattoos. A number Six tattooed to his forehead.

He was sorting through my personal library, taking one book flipping through a few pages and then putting them gently back. He turned to me, and his eyes were like Father's eyes, pitch black almost endless, yet not unkind. I shivered remembering those eyes, how scary my father could be.

"You must be Luna, no? Noble had told me I should talk to you." He asked his lips in a tight line, as if expecting me to retort with some childish remark, which had crossed my mind for the brief moment but I could feel his age and power when I looked into his eyes. These humans were an endless mystery to me.

"Yes, we are Princess Luna, Mistress of the Moon, pray what art thou doing in my humble and most private abode? You are rude to enter without permission and without thane consent!" I huffed, the shock of finding someone going through your belongings fading fast, I moved to my grand night colored bed, lying down on the huge fat cat plushy I owned it was really cute. It was strange normally I would be furious with anypony who went through my things but I felt some weird outlandish connection with him that made me stop.

He relaxed, that silent calm that surrounded him spreading around my room, I could feel the moon moving slowly across my beautiful night sky, the darkest hours of night was coming, the sort of apex of my powers. Like my sisters whose was the zenith of the sun in the blue sky, I laid my head down on the fat plushy,

"What do you want to talk about uh?" I trailed off I did not know his name.

"Its Six, you may call me Six." He said once again browsing the books, "I'm here to teach you a few things about your dark element and the things that will happen within the next few months, especially concerning your… ahem, love life." He said clearing his throat at the last part; I felt my cheeks grow hot, I had never been with any stallion before, it wasn't my fault I'm not good with ponies, but embarrassed anger filled me, I threw a pillow at him.

"Now I meant no offence Princess," he simply side stepped, the pillow sailing harmlessly passed him, "It's vital that you know what will happen within the next few months, Twilight Sparkle's unfortunate accident had set us back with enouncing what is coming, the butterfly effect is really strange to that regard. And I'm assigned to see how much you know about your own power, much more; your element. As to your love life, I will not go into detail as it is a private matter anyways and none of my business." He said crisply, wasting no time with his words.

"Now, if you're ready I shall begin." I nodded the heat of embarrassment still on my cheeks.

"In exactly two months from now, two mortal humans will appear in Equestria." I gasped loudly, two more humans? How many were there? "Unlike us who are not entirely human, they are beings of chaos not unlike the entity you call Discord; however they do not strive for chaos like Discord, most humans search for pace and balance in their lives." I felt fear well up in my heart; Discord was the epitome of chaotic energy, the thing most us ponies fear.

"Will they harm us!" I asked a small amount of panic reviling in my voice, he shifted holding out a hand for silence.

"Not any more than if you were to harm them, humans are not accustomed to a world like this were peace is prevalent and is upheld before anything else. They live in a world of both death and life is constantly shifting for dominance, and will not be used to such a world as this. These humans will need somepony to latch onto, as they will inevitably think something is wrong with this world, something fake, it could cause them to lash out with violence. And we do not wish for that to happen, for they will not be able to return to their world ever. The threads of fate weave constantly forever changing, but Noble has deciphered that strong bonds will be forged among you and one of the humans, Twilight Sparkle is also intimately involved as well."

He stopped to let this information to sink in, I felt, well it was hard to explain, fear of the unknown was a big thing in my heart but there was a sense of curiosity of this human I will grow close to, I felt confused.

"W-what shall we do then?" I asked looking to him for some kind of reassurance, for what? I had no idea. Those dark eyes closed and slowly open again, for a moment I thought I saw a falling star in those eyes.

"We do nothing, we simply watch and observe the infinite realities that spawn from Void and only interfere when it is needed, you on the other hand can learn from me about your powers and the energy that is darkness, so you can prepare yourself for dangers that lie beyond the vision of Noble."

Dangers? It was like the weight of my world was upon me, there was so little I knew, things I did not realize, like the existence of humans until a few days ago, how much more was there? So a human is going to count on me for support in a new land… I stood up, pushing my anxiety and fears into the back of my mind and jumped off the bed, the sound of my hooves hitting the stone floor resounding in my spacious room.

"Then we are ready to learn." I said, annoyed that there was still a small quiver in it. He smiled, a dark aura welling up around him, he sprinted over to the large balcony and stood on the railings spreading out his arms.

"Good, show me what you know." He said and fell backward, I gasped galloping over to see where he fell searching the gardens below.

"What are you looking for?"

I turned quickly, and found Six sitting on a statuette of an angel pony beside the balcony, two enormous beautiful midnight black wings arching off his back, intricate red tattoos now covering his skin as well as his jacket. I gave a sigh of relief that he hadn't died.

"Come the night wanes, and I have much to teach you." He said leaping gracefully off the statuette into the dark sky.

I spread my own wings and followed him into the night.

A/N: Well here we are again everypony. This is just a trial chapter for those who enjoy the 'Human(s) in Equestria' stories, if I get positive reviews ill continue it, if not I might just do it anyways to rub it in yo faces ha ha. ^-^

If you're reading this and don't know who Noble and the N group is read my other story 'wait, what' to get a sense of who they are, eventually I will write a whole segment on my pen name page about them so you can know who they are in depth.

I apologize for the Luna segment if I did not capture the whole Luna vibe, I watched Luna Eclipsed, three times to try and get a feel for her character, and still I feel a little shaky on the whole thing. Also this is kinda AU and OC ness due to my characters interfering with the ponies lives, but that can't be helped I guess.

A little fun fact: I had originally was going to have Applejack and Twilight Sparkle have an extremely cute moment of the yuri kind, nothing much a kiss or two, and a little drabble on her trying to figure out her sexual orientation, but dised the idea as I couldn't figure out what to go on afterward and get my characters done and out of the way so I opted for the injured Twilight, and to show off Nine's medical powers. So, so far Applejack, Luna, Grand Sol, Celestia, and the whole Royal Guard know about humans, the rest of the group will find out when the two humans suddenly appear outside the evertree forest.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review and stuff!

May your Blades stay sharp my friends.

Katana001 out.


	2. The Power of the Fouth Wall

A/N: I'm glad that everypony so far likes 'In a Place Called Equestria' so much owo it makes me happy! 3

To the anonymous reviewer 'Yusuke': What? *narrowly dodges your attack* only a fool attacks head on! * The ground shifts upward and N2's figure comes from the ground, grabbing hold of your leg*

N2: PONIES! BUWHAHAHAHAAHHAH! *slowly pulls you down into the earth, where you are never seen again… on Thursdays.*

Anywho, I am totally in love with Princess Luna, and yes I literally mean it o_o I'm going to AUSA here in Va and I hope to the gods that they have a MLP: FiM vendor there, because I want a Luna plushy very, very badly… but enough with my problems! Twilight Sparkle is going to wake up in this chap! Enjoy everypony!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: FiM, nor do I own much of anything, except my OCs and the love I have for Luna…

Man I wish I had somepony to talk to at school about this stuff cuz I think im the only brony at school…. Or I just haven't met one yet at my school.

*Twilight Sparkle's POV*

I dreamed that I was in a different world; there were tall glass buildings that reached so far up I had to strain my neck to view the top of them all reflecting the sun's light transforming them into blazing towers of fire. Noise drifted from everywhere the white noise of talk and babble surrounding me, the smell of oil filling my nostrils in an acidic sort of way. I could only see blurs of color, of movement crowding all around me their paths holding no pattern to each streak of black, blue, orange, gray going in and out of view. I felt out of place, an utter sense of not belonging here overcoming me.

A fear overtook me, the fear of being alone and lost gripping me with its cold hoof, the small sting of tears was starting to well up in my eyes. Then something caught my eye, of all the moving blurs one stood still, clear and in focus. It had its back to me, standing on two legs no less! Dark chocolate hair covering the back of its head, a light blue jacket wrapped around its torso. I could not describe it, but I felt the urge to come near the large and strange creature, as I approached it started to move away into the constant motion of blurs. Desperation filled my heart compelling me to keep up despite being pushed back by the moving blurs.

I followed it to a pier, the burning red sun glimmering across the water like dancing satin; I was out of breath having seemingly followed the two legged one for hours. It stopped, I bumped into the tall creature, and it turned to me the sun blackening its facial features. It offered a, well I did not know what it was, its five digits spread in welcoming gesture. I put my hoof into its palm a warm sensation filling my heart; it was enough to make tears fall from my eyes. I could sense it was male as he wiped my tears away holding my head, his deeply shadowed face leaning in to press his forehead to mine.

"Wake up." He whispered my ear, I didn't want to though, I felt happy.

"Wake up or stay here FOREVER!" I snapped my eyes open; he was gone and replaced with Pinkie Pie, a horribly fake mustache attached to her upper lip and in an orange jumpsuit.

"I be Trolling on your front lawn, where they catch me trolling dirty, trolling dirty!" I swiveled my head to see Discord breakdancing upside down in midair, Rainbow Dash in sunglasses hooves crossed, bobbing her head to a boom box. What in the world?

"Wake up, Twilight!" a giant Fluttershy boomed in the distance, her head above the tall glass buildings.

I sat up straight, snapping my eyes open trying to discern my current surroundings. I felt my quick action scream rebellion as a sharp pain shoot through my body causing me to fall back limply.

"Where? Where am I?" I croaked weak and raspy, a burning thirst in my throat. Scanning the small cube of white I was in, warm sunlight filtering through a window behind me, the soft feel of clean cotton sheets above my aching body. There was a small moment I couldn't figure out why I was in a small room with no door, and then I realized that I was in a clinical bed and cube, the walls thick curtains to give privacy to the patients who were sick. Wait, was I sick? The curtain was flung aside by a nurse I knew very well, Nurse Redheart. She was pushing a cart of food into the small square her face lighting up as she saw me awake.

"Good morning, Ms. Sparkle! You have been out for a long time dear! Worry Princess Celestia to death you did with the kind of stunt you pulled, me as well! Tut tut! Now dear, what would you like to eat or drink? We have orange juice, apple cider, a nice posy sandwich, let's see here…" she started to rustle through the other levels of the food cart; I licked my parched lips, feeling queasy with the thought of anything sweet to drink or eat.

"W-water, please Ms. Redheart." I rasped dryly, feeling really tired and sore all of a sudden. Nurse Redheart looked up from her cart and smiled.

"Of course, dear, be back in a bit" she said pushing a button on the side of the bed, the upper part slowly rising so I was somewhat sitting up and moving a separate piece of the bed to make a small eating table in front of me. This was certainly new. She silently walked out pulling the curtain back to give me privacy. I sat there in silence, shifting in my bed to retain a feeling of comfort from all the aches I felt, noticing as I breathed in there was a faint wheezing to my breath.

"The beats of a butterfly's wing can cause monsoons, but can also save a life where it should have not lived. We are the children of the threads regardless of what we do, but I wonder? Could you choose the impossible path? The one that is less chosen by the normal? To transcend and break a worlds ethnic bias? Soon, we will talk, as I have many things to teach but it depends on how much you are willing to listen." A soft voice said through the other side of the thick curtain. What? I looked around unable to pinpoint the origin of the voice; it had disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

Nurse Redheart flung the curtain open a large jug of water in her mouth; I smiled weakly as she placed the jug on in table pulling a cup from her satchel, then pouring the cool liquid unevenly. Putting the full cup on the eating table complete with straw she stepped back to view her handy work, I took a deep draft of the water soothing the burn in my throat.

"Thanks." I sighed contently.

"Your quite welcome, Ms. Sparkle, now if you need me for 'personal' needs just press that button right there and I'll help you. Anything else just call alright? I'm always nearby. Get some rest dear." she said matter of fact; I felt my cheeks heat up from needing help with bodily functions.

"Now get some rest dear, you still got some recovering to do." I gave another weak smile, lying back feeling a great wave of tiredness wash over me; Nurse Redheart smiled and backed out of the cubical leaving me alone. I let my eyes wonder around the cubical noticing the things I had not in my small panic of waking up.

Over all, the cubical was a pleasantly bland, if border line boring. A small table stood at the end of the cubical from the bed holding the essentials of a doctor's or nurse's equipment: disinfectant, cotton balls, bandages, and the odd mix of medical tools to check the basics of the body's health. To my right, was a small metal sheet gleaming in the bright sunshine from the window, curious to what it could be I carefully brushed my hoof over the cool metal.

I jumped back when a soft_ 'ping'_ answered my touch, the metal sort of shimmered and orange colored letters rippled across the clean surface. From what I could guess was my basic status floated soundlessly over top of me. My heart beat monitor beeping, quietly from nothing I stared up in wonder trying to discern the origin of characters that floated next to the numbers, it was unlike any language I had seen before. Thin and non-fancy lines, no elaborate pictographically design was evident in the characters, they were simple. Precise. Unlike like our own language which was composed of different images to convey an idea, they gave me a no nonsense and logical feel. I liked that.

I looked to my left, to see a small assortment of books and five cards on top of the stack left from my friends. I looked down the stack to see books I did not recognize from libraries large collection, they were old, very old from what I could tell, the smell of dust wafted from them strongly. The strange language I had seen from the orange information was printed on the sides of these books. I would look at them later.

I magicked the cards over, the effort taking more out of me than I thought it would. Each was a get well card from my best friends, I giggled a deep affection for them welling in my heart, and I wished they were here.

I opened the first card, a bright pink colored and drowned in glitter card from Pinkie Pie. A few balloons fell from the card, her mouthwritting scrawled sloppily over the inside of the card, big words in capital letters screamed 'GET WELL, TWILIGHT!' to me right through the middle. I read the outlining words, she talked about what had happen of the month I had been out, who's birthday party they had celebrated within the last few weeks, and the overall sporadic hyper and jumbled mix of worry she had for me as well. I smiled lovingly at the card a pang of affection for the hyper and overactive mare growing deep in my heart.

But a month? I had been out for a month, just how bad was my injuries that day? I figured I would get my answers when the Princess would check up on me. I opened the next card, it was from Rarity. The cream colored card had Rarity's fancy mouthwritting, a loopy 'Get Well' written at top, Rarity talked about what was happening around Ponyville and how dull it was without me, she and Spike where managing the Library while I was out, telling me once I was better that she and I were going to take a whole day to ourselves and go to the Spa.

'_I could use a warm bath, and Spa treatment now.' _I thought, blowing my tangled hair away from my eyes. I opened the light cyan colored card next, it was from Rainbow Dash. I was surprised really; it was hard for the fast and furious attitude of Rainbow Dash, to actually take the time to sit down and write a… well anything really. I opened the card and was greeted by a cute drawing of her in mid-flight, fluffy white clouds surrounding her; I looked to the side to see her rough mouthwritting beside the image. She boasted on her latest achievements and the coolest thing she did this month, then going into a monologue about what they were going to do when she felt better and how awesome it was going to be.

I scoffed good naturedly at her boasting, if anything was going to change about her character that would always stay. I opened Fluttershy's soft yellow card next, her delicate mouthwritting filled with concern for me, I nearly went 'D'aww' at some parts of her card, she really cared for me, telling me that she had wanted to stay and help the doctors nurse me back to good health, but they had refused telling her that she was in good hooves and thanked her for the offer. When I finished the card, I felt the strongest urge to hug her the next time I see her.

I opened the last card, it was Applejacks. The card was less full than the others, giving me a heartfelt 'get well' and 'I hope you feel better' ramble, but the rest was a sorry note, she felt as though she had caused me to get her and that she hopes that they were still friends, but in the p.s. she says she can't say much but there is this amazing guest that the Princess was keeping in the castle and that he could amazing things. I looked at the card, deep in thought, was this the same pony that Princess Celestia was talking about in her letter? It was possible, but then again she didn't have enough information to come to a complete conclusion… yet.

"Is she awake, Nurse Redheart?" I heard the Princess's familiar and warm voice, echo through the Clinic Hall. Excitement built up in my heart, time to get some answers! And of course it was always nice to see the Princess; she was, after all, my mentor.

"Oh! Princess, I didn't see you there! Yes, she's awake Princess, woke up half an hour ago. She's in the third cubical on your right." Nurse Redheart said formally to the Princess.

"Thank you, Nurse Redheart." I could almost picture Princess Celestia rolling her eyes slightly, she didn't really like the formality she constantly got even from ponies she knew personally. After a few moments the Princess moved the curtain aside to see me awake, propped up on my pillow, my friend's cards laying on the eating table over me. I looked at her furious expression and shrunk back, why was she angry?

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" she roared, causing the curtains to sway from the volume of her voice, I winced looking away from her gaze with the unknown reason for guilt building up inside.

"Don't ever scare me like that again…" she said softly, I was taken aback and looked to her. She had her head down, tears brimming in her beautiful magenta eyes. I didn't know what to say, I was at a loss for words. I said what I could only say at the time.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly. She came over to me and hugged me, the smell of perfume and the sun kissed air filling my nose.

"I thought I had lost you…" my neck felt wet, was the Princess crying? I pressed my head against hers, trying to comfort her. I got that same sensation just for a brief moment of the loneliness being filled in my heart, then disappearing slowly as she stepped back and gave me a watery smile. Something came from behind her, something tall and lean, standing on two legs. It smiled at me and said.

"Welcome back, Twilight."

…

*In the Human World*

"Fuck off, nerd."

This was it, that familiar sensation of being crushed. Like your whole life being snuffed right out from under your nose, maybe it's what a bug feels when someone steps on him. That final breath, but this time you have to keep breathing otherwise you would look stupid, standing there holding your breath waiting for some shoe to crush you.

I wanted to laugh, to throw my head back and just laugh, not really noticing the heartbroken tears that fall from your eyes, why would anyone notice them? Grin and bear it. That's what they would say, devoid yourself from emotion by smiling and just walking away from the whole thing like it never happen. Maybe I should. Save myself from further embarrassment from the people sitting around us.

You know those odd moments in crowds, where it can be as loud as it can be and right when you say something its deathly silent. Like someone had turned the mute button on for that precise moment just the fuck with you.

It happened to me.

I confessed to one of the popular kids, the CEO's of the schools social class. I might as well set myself to the cross and lit the match myself for even thinking of it. Yet my heart does and says things my brain would have a piss fit if he were to ever find out, yet I, James T. Winston, fell for Tracy Semore the most popular girl in school.

There I was, standing frozen in front of the popular kids table; Tracy's blazing red hair glinting beautifully in the sunlight from the cafeteria's windows.

"Well? I said F-U-C-K off, so this is the time where you turn away and never show yourself in school again." She said. If ice was a sound she could pull it off. I turned pushing my glasses up, waiting for the laughter that always followed. The crowd broke out in a giggle fit, then to a full out laughter. How I could hate the world at this point, hate every single soul in this fucked up world we call home.

I walked out.

a straight expression never wavering from my face, down the hall into English class to gather my stuff, not even bothering to acknowledge Mr. Thompsons questions or even his existence. Down the hall, right, left, left, out the main door and down to the parking lot, clicking the unlock button on a new Nissan Hybrid key chain. I got in ignoring the annoying scent of new car and drove home.

I arrived at the small mansion that my family and I lived in. We were good with money, my father a professional artist and my mother a successful banker, my sister off in collage getting a master's degree in the medical field. I could tell they weren't home, never were really, dad's probably in his studio working on his latest painting for his regular customers often pulling all night-ers to keep off the deadlines. Mom in the next town over working with numbers or whatever bankers do, she wouldn't get here until ten. Then sis, she stays on her college campus studying vigorously for her next big test and exams, I miss her a lot, she's texts me often but it's not the same.

As for me… I was a young inspiring author, or I would like to think I was. I haven't written anything of greatness, just a small notebook of ideas and drabble of different scenarios of pure fantasy trying to find my own unique style of writing. I unlocked the front door, opening it to an empty house, the hum of the heaters and clock the only sound welcoming me as I stepped in.

"I'm home." I said and broke down crying. Broken hearts hurt like a bitch, like a slow squeezing of your chest then just a dull pain that fills your whole body you can't shake it off like a stubbed toe or scratch the pain going away after a few moments. No it could last for day's even weeks if you can't shake it off, spiraling into a pit of despair and depression. I calmed myself trying to replace the rejection with something else to fill the gap; I dragged my stuff to my dark room, locking the door so if anyone came home early they would not disturb me.

I flung myself onto my bed looking up to the incline of the ceiling, old posters of my favorite anime and manga thumb nailed to it. The game character Sora from Kingdom Hearts looked down at me a smug and confident smile creasing his lips, I stared back for a while trying to wipe the smugness off his face but I gave up, rolling over to grab the remote to my TV. The dark room lit up with electronic light, that strange bluish hue covering my green walls with eerie shadows.

I flipped through the channels, not really looking for anything in particular stopping on a random channel for background noise.

"_Next up on the Hub, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, later... you guessed it My Little Pony." _The TV murmured. I scoffed, My Little Pony? Some of the kids at school I knew was obsessed with the show. Kyle especially, he couldn't get enough of it, pony this and pony that. Although Kyle didn't technically go to school, he went just for kicks and to spend time with me. You see Kyle is not your average teenager, he's a genius.

Kyle was one of those prodigy children that you hear about on the news, graduating high school at the age of ten, then moving on to a university to baffle the world's greatest minds with his own. Now he was seventeen, like me, out of school in the big world we call adulthood. He was my only friend and I his. I never really understood how Kyle's mind works; he enrolls in high school each time his family moves from state to state, then after a few months he moves again. But when Kyle came to this small tuckered town in North Dakota and meets me he suddenly decides to stay, he's been here for two years now.

I can only guess he saw something in me he liked. We became friends, real legit friends, not like the loners I hung out with half my life. If I could describe Kyle with a few words they would be: crazy, random, and scary smart. Because he's involved me with some crazy and elaborate plans to test the reactions of students in different situations, the minds of adolescents fascinated him, they weren't psycho plans involving guns or killing anyone. He just wanted to see how the hierarchy of the schools social system reacted when he changed small important things, like how someone acts or a certain amount of information disappearing from the school boards.

When I told him about my crush on Tracy Semore, he nearly choked on his cereal with laughter and gave me this look that told me he was already planning five steps ahead.

"Good luck, man." He would laugh, trying to swallow his cereal. My cheeks would burn and I would throw a couch cushion at him.

I sighed.

"_My little pony, my little pony, ahhhhh ahhh ahhhh…"_ the TV played, I glanced over to the TV seeing the cutesy cartoon my friend raved on and on about. He often told me that I should watch it, in his words describing it as '_like a fucking rainbow cannon in your face, where the power of friendship could kick your mother fucking ass with a shit load of love and tolerance… and friendship... Why is there no more LUNA!'_

I should watch it just so he can get off my back about it, the episode was called _Lesson Zero_, from Kyle said this was the third episode of the second season. He had given me the shake down of all the main characters, telling me I should memorize the names and color code of the ponies so I wouldn't feel lost when watching my first episode.

"There are six main ponies, Twilight Sparkle the egg head of the group. Applejack the humble one and muscle of the group. Pinkie Pie the good natured crazy pony of the group she loves parties. Fluttershy the sensitive, shy and lover of all animals one of the group, do not I repeat do NOT under any circumstances insult or desecrate her character in the presence of another Brony, you will be hurt… period. Next is Rarity, the high class if a bit snooty one of the group, she is a seamstress and makes cloths. And lastly is Rainbow Dash, the tomboy and adrenaline junkie of the group, she is very loyal to her friends. Now here's a packet on their personalities and habits based on what I can gather on the show."

I recognized most of the characters, watching Twilight Sparkle go into a mental break down over a lesson letter she was supposed to wright for their princess, Celestia.

I laughed.

The whole thing was amusing in a weird and cute way, relating to the ponies moral lesson of not sweating the small stuff and listening to a friend who is worried about something. I myself have freaked over some pretty ridiculous things before, when they didn't even matter really. In all I felt better too, the pain of a broken heart now just a dull thrum in my chest. I turned the TV off after the show was over, not really feeling up to watching another.

I sat in the dark, the cloudy sun casting a grayish light through my black curtains, letting my mind haze over with nothing in particular.

"You know… I think I don't like Rarity all that much… too classy for me I guess."

I fell off my bed jumping to my feet to see who was talking readying for a fight against the intruder. Kyle sat at my computer desk shrouded in the shadows a bemused look creasing his lips as he watched me, bright green eyes glinting in the dark, his long rich black rat tail cascading over his shoulder. I calmed down, the adrenaline slowly being dissolved in my blood.

"Dude, can't you give me a warning next time? And how did you get in?" I sat back down on my bed, relaxing again.

"Got a key from your parents, but that's not the point how did it go with Tracy?" he asked quietly studying my face; I pushed up my glasses with my middle finger indirectly flicking him off.

"Thought so, did you enjoy MLP?" he asked giving me a big smile, I fell back laying on my bed staring back up to the Kingdom Hearts poster.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to obsess over it like some freak I know." I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Back to Tracy, though. You alright?"

I sighed. What could I say? "I ruined my low reputation, embarrassed myself in front of the whole student body, and practically committed social suicide never being able to show myself in school again. And my heart hurts like bitch." I glanced over to him emerald eyes glowing like embers in the dark, a nearly indistinguishable smirk creasing his lips.

"Do you regret it?" he asked quietly barely above a whisper, hinging on excitement.

That was a strange question, I thought about all the confessions to the girls I was sweet on in school, not one of them had given me a 'yes' much less look at me, who would want to go out with the nerd boy? Yet I realized out of all the heart break I didn't regret any of them, yeah they would hurt but over time the pain went away. I sat up to look Kyle in the eyes.

"No… No I don't." I said. Maybe it was just me, but there was a weird shifting feeling like some part of a puzzle had just fallen into place at that precise moment, or maybe it was that crazy glint in Kyle's eyes, like he was about to do something off the wall.

He jumped out of the chair flinging a duffel bag at my face; I caught the soft leather bag looking up to him confusedly.

"Get dressed and packed, the essentials if you would. Tooth brush, underwear, socks, cloths, and other miscellaneous items that you want. Don't worry about food or money I've got that covered. We're blowing this popsicle stand."

'What?' I wanted to ask but he was already moving throwing things in his own suitcase, the stuff that he often leaves here like his own set of cloths when he wants to live here for a few days just to get away from people. I felt a dribble of fear run down my spine; I realized that he wanted me to run away from home with him. Something I've never thought I would be doing, hard to run away when there's nothing outside this town but an endless forest for miles.

"But we can't run away, where would we go? What would we do?" I asked not moving from my bed, he stopped his rummaging through my closet.

"Yeah we can, were going Europe and doing anything to get by." He said with a voice that said '_this is a casual thing for me'_ grinning at me, "now come on get packed we got a lot of miles to cover and little time." I felt myself shake with fear, we were breaking the law on many levels and with turning eighteen next week means jail, and I did not want to go to jail.

"Dude we can't leave what about my school, our parents? What about them?" I said standing up getting angry of how casually he was taking this, leaving everything I've know was scaring the shit out of me. He stopped and sighed, dropping his bag he looked up to the ceiling.

"What school, James? What parents? Our parents are never fucking home, James. Your school years ended when you committed social suicide in this little speck of a town. What you wanna live in this worthless town where we will be nothings for the rest of our lives? Get married to a woman who will leech us dry of all life as we slowly die in this god forsaken place? I can't stand it here James; I can't stand its simple people who can see what the hell is going on, because there to damn wrapped up in their own pointless squabbles and feuds to look up. I stayed because you're my friend, a guy who was different, and a guy who knew what was going on about the world but not the pointless shit these pricks fight over. Someone like me, you're smarter than you think you are James Winston, a lot smarter than some of the people I've seen." He said the underlying hint of fringed anger evident in his voice "If you want to stay. Stay. But if you want to come I'll be in the car, you got fifteen minutes before I leave." And with that he left my room.

I stood there staring at my door he left through. I digested his words and he was right, deep down I hated this place as much as him, everything was wrong here, its people, its feel.

I wanted change.

…

*Luna's POV. Pony World*

"Your home Universe is located here, in the Universal Nexus. Universe 3-CC/78023 right here in the Animated Cluster."

I stared up in awe, it was beautiful. A sliver of colored light in a mass of swirling colors and energies connected to this massive tree of light, my sister and her student next to me stared also with slack jaws looking up into its majesty.

"Pan and Zoom: Galaxy Φ-78, At coordinates: 628 Vor, 32HT, 78WJS." Noble said and the huge image of the tree rotated, zooming in on our Universe growing larger and larger until it we burst through its outer limits. We saw trillions of pin pricks of light expanding like arches and wings from a huge one at its center. It was so beautiful, that even I mistress of the night sky felt tears come to my eyes. This was ours, our home.

The large metal apparatus that was showing us this beautiful 3D image hummed smoothly, the small '_whoosh, whoosh' _of the small gyro generator at the base of image the only sound in the throne room, the small audience watching this spectacle in an awed hush. The image zoomed once again flying faster than anything I've seen through such an expanse of space, it transfixed on a small blue swirling spiral.

As I squinted to see this small mass of lights I realized they were stars and suns burning brightly in the emptiness.

"This is Galaxy Φ-78, your home planet resides here, along with fifty trillion other sentient species." He said as the image changed to different worlds, civilizations of many different cultures and 'people' as Noble would call them go about their daily lives. It was mindboggling, there were many ponies that believed that we were not alone on just this world our technology was advanced only in certain aspects of use such as star gazing, but I guess we all look to the skies wondering if there were others out there in the world. But here was proof that there was other life outside our little ball of earth, and lots of it.

The images changed again to a distant view of a single sun solar system, even though this was a presentation of our world, I could feel Celestia's energy from that single ball of flaming gas.

"According to this galaxy's advanced species Galaxy Council records, you're under a strict preservation act by the neighboring system twenty four light years away… seventy four nuclear accelerator turrets located on various parts of this planet, seventeen light particle cannons found two million miles away from your planet's moon. And damn, three terra space compressor Gatekeepers right outside your solar system. All foreign space flight through your system must be chaperoned and permitted by the Solvian Democracy, you guys on the other hoof have free access to all planets resources and terra compatible land forms and space station permits in any area in your system. When you develop the tech for it of course…" Noble said reading from a hologram beside him, foreign script scrolling down the floating orange screen. There was a murmur through our subjects as they whispered about this information.

The giant image we were all watching changed again zooming in our world; I wanted to cry again at how beautiful it was, cerulean blue oceans gleamed from the bright side of the planet the warm growth of green covering the masses of land, a large desert in one area a mountain range in the next, so diverse, so wonderful.

"Here is where you guys are, I'm impressed Celestia having an entire continent to yourself." He said a bemused smirk creasing his lips; a certain landmass was colored in a bright yellow, a side bar connected to it stating 'Equestria'. The landmasses color coated as the image hovered over them, showing smaller and decent sized countries.

"This concludes our tour of the Nexus and Universe, if you have questions I will be happy to answer them later on this evening, if you are in need of medical advice or have a family member who needs medical advice or attention please consult Nine in the Clinic wards of the castle, the man doesn't sleep so feel free to contact him at any time. Also Canterlot guards you get a free physical checkup and nutrition benefit packets starting tomorrow, so please come and stop by, we are happy to help. Thank you and have a good afternoon." The lights slowly turned on and the curtains were opened to let in the sun light, the small crowd got up a loud murmur coursing through the room as they did so heading back to their daily routines of the castle.

I sat with my sister and her young student Twilight Sparkle; she hadn't left my sisters sight since this morning when she woke up from a month long coma, I couldn't blame my sister either it had really scared her thinking that Twilight may never wake up from the coma she was in. I was glad for Celestia of course and happy that Twilight wasn't afraid of me like most of the ponies in the castle, but I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy toward the relationship they had for each other. I wanted a student too…

But before I got too deep in my thoughts of having a student to care for, Noble waved us over as he was packing the large machine into a small case.

Twilight was hesitant of coming over, the surprise of Celeistia's rouge guest caused a big shock within the young mare, scared her even. It took some quick and very pervasive words to calm Twilight down.

"So what do you think? Small world after all, huh? ha ha." He allowed himself an amused chuckle with Twilight's still stunned look, I faired no different with the look of pure awe on my face.

"I-I had no idea just how big our world was… all the books I have about our world don't even come close to what I just saw, t-t-this is amazing!" Twilight gushed, practically yelling.

"Yep, and that was only a small fraction too. You only got to see where you are at in this universe, trillions, hundreds of trillions more universes are being born every millisecond as older ones are dying returning to their beginning state to start over. I guess you can say the Nexus recycles." He said scratching the side of his face with a finger, "let me pack up, then we can discuss what was needed to be discussed a month ago. And teach you guys some stuff that will help you out."

We watched Noble mumble a few words as he waved his hand in the large machine general direction, the machine dissolved into a warm grey colored dust melting into the floor.

"Alright, let's go find Nine. I'm sure he'll want a few words in on this." We nodded dumbly following him into the medical wing like lost sheep, it was slightly annoying if one where to think about it. We were Princesses, great and wise rulers of Equestria loved by everypony, and yet to him we were mere newborn fillies lost and without a clue of how the world works and functions. A memory of what Six said crossed my mind:

It was a little later in the Moon Heart month, Six had been teaching me to harness dark energies from my surroundings, I was struggling if anything.

"Again, Miss Luna You must '_feel_' the shadows as if it was your own body, an extension of your flesh and soul, and then simply flex that body part. I will show you one last time." We were sitting under a large oak tree in the palace garden, its thick branches providing adequate shadows from the sun's light, I watched Six take a deep breath placing his hand on the dark earth. The ground below seemed to fizzle as an inky blackness bubbled up from dark shadows around his hand, the glob in question rose with his hand. It floated inches from his hand solidifying itself in a sphere like shape. The strong smell of night air permeated off the strange substance.

"This is the substance all shadows and darkness are composed of, normally most dark substances are negative energy given shape or touch sensory experience and there are few positively charged shadows due to life's natural fear of darkness, using dark element powers will inevitably cause fear wherever it is used. However if you should find yourself in a life and death struggle with a dark entity of negative energy, using the enemy's own energy source can be effective as you will not use your own strength to overpower the entity. There are many advantages of using dark energy, such as its abundance and easy mold ability to any shape, form, and functionality," the black glob suddenly spiked and flung itself at the tree embedding itself deeply in the trunk, then turning back to a liquid state it slid down to the earth shaping itself as a miniature pony that galloped across the grass whinnying loudly.

Six picked up the small pony and pet it gently earning him a soft snort from the creature, then it melted returning into its sphere like shape again where it waited to be used.

"But there are disadvantages as well, the more you use dark energies it can cause a heavy toll on your positive emotions like happiness and joy causing anger or depression which although increases the power of the dark energies it can have long lasting if permanent damaging effects to your psych. Dark energies can be highly corrosive to the skin of an untrained student of the dark element as we wield a force that can be both deadly to our enemies as to ourselves. I will show you what I mean; the mass of shadows I produced is very refined and a stable type of shadow having very low negative energy infused in its essence, one could call it the 'shade' of all dark element magi and it the most easiest to gather in one area.

However, it is limited to its most basic function, causing darkness, and it has only a limited physical damage ratio to where as hard as you can throw it will produce the wanted outcome, it is not thick or viscous like some of the darker and more powerful forms of darkness where we can suffocate the intended target, but it cost minimum energy to use and control." The sphere bubbled and started to hiss growing a purple tint from the smooth inky black, a few drops fell from the orb the ground sizzled and smoked.

"What is that?" I asked keeping my hooves away from the out-held hand, a sulfurous smell crinkling my nose. Six brushed one of his dark auburn locks out of his eyes.

"This is a stronger form of the basic shade magi, by pushing negative energy into the shade I've created a corrosive type of shadow, but unfortunately most new students who attempt this second stage become overwhelmed by their negative energies causing a small ball like this to transform into something like this" he pointed out to the courtyard the oak tree was station in.

At the center the air pulsated, wavering like heat wave had hit the court yard suddenly, yet there was a steep drop in temperature, my warm breath forming steam in the air. Ice crystals started to cake the ground and stone, a small white orb formed at the center of the courtyard. I shivered, not because of the sudden cold but because of that small orb of white.

"That is what happens when a huge collective amount of negative energy is concentrated into shade magi, this particular shade magi is when the user has excessive amount of fear in their psych, the killing range of this small orb is about as big as this small courtyard, I am suppressing that range to about three inches from orbs surface. If anything or anypony were to touch that orb they would simply turn to ice and shatter like glass, I'm going to be regulating all shade magi that you produce so you don't destroy yourself in learning your natural abilities." The orb slowly dissipated into a grey smoke the air growing warmer with every puff.

I was simply baffled. Once again everything in knew about myself and my powers were reset back to the beginning, where father was telling me how the moon works and its essential balance it keeps with mother's sun. I felt like a filly again. I just had to ask.

"How do you know all this?" I said fighting the urge to speak in the old ways, I was still not accustom to the modern way of speaking but I was learning. Six looked at me thoughtfully.

"I thought you would know by now? I have not hidden my presence from you or Celestia. Can you not feel my presence?" he said tilting his head.

I shook my head, confused about 'feeling' his presence.

"That is strange; most gods can feel the presence of another or powerful entity by feeling the vibrations his or hers presence gives off, even mortals give off vibrations a god can pick up easily… without looking, how many ponies are there over in the servant's quarters." He pointed behind me to the worn out servant's quarters.

I shook my head again, I didn't know. An annoyed look crossed his features, he leaned back and scratched his head. "Man, looks like I've got to teach you how to be a goddess then. I forget that this planet has a very low negative signature. War, cold blood, and murder practically don't exist here so you wouldn't know about 'presence' or 'killing intent', and I'm sure your father didn't know either so he wouldn't be able to teach you… sigh"

"I'm sorry…" I said looking down, I didn't want to be a hassle or bother anyone.

"It's not you Miss Luna; I'm just not the best person to teach you about being a goddess, despite my affinity for the night and darkness I still contain 'Suna' and masculine energy which senses god presences differently than the feminine 'Ko' energy. I will have to have Ten visit you and teach you the basics of 'Ko' energy… you asked how I know all this?" he said waving his hand in the air, eyes closed.

"Since you can't 'feel' yet I will have to tell you then. I know all this because I have over three thousand years of practice," my jaw dropped, he looked so young though, even I who was only a thousand and one was a full grown young mare, but he looked like he was ten. "I am currently three thousand eight hundred and five, three hundred years younger than the eldest of our group One and day older than my twin sister Five. The oldest one and our guardian, Noble is roughly over two million years old."

That day had continued to baffle me in the knowledge and power the humanoid creatures had possessed after asking Noble about how he knew so much as well. It kinda made me feel weak and dumb for not knowing the rules of our world and the other spirits and entities that roamed our world, and how they fit together meeting, the planet's life tree and its guardian, conversing with the Great Spirit walker that guided the life flames of the deceased to its mighty hearth to turn the souls into energy for the Life Tree to allow new life and birth. Things I should have known at the very beginning, when I was born a goddess.

Noble lead us to the medical wing deep in thought, probably trying to figure out the best way to explain coming of mortal humans and the differences they would be to his own group to Twilight.

"Other than your allergy to ferns, you are in perfect health Miss Strong Sword, from what I can tell you are in excellent physical condition, there are no major mental problems, and your reproductive organs are functioning fine. Is there any questions you want to ask before you go?" Nine's deep voice asked from the open med wing door.

There was a plethora of medical equipment laying around the narrow medical wing, many I could not even try to discern the purpose of much less figure out how to work in neat stacks on the beds and floor, I coughed roughly when the smell of ammonia and disinfectant riddled everything. I looked at the tiled floor see a sparkly image of myself staring back with curious eyes; Noble held his nose muttering something about being a clean freak. I was surprised really, how just a few hours ago it looked like a homely medical wing and now it looked like a professional hospital with super clean feel to it.

A blushing creamy orange colored unicorn mare came from a small curtained cubical a little ways from where we stood, a newbie guard scarf around her neck Celestia's crest acting as a broach for it. This must have been one of the new recruits for Celestia's royal guard GrandSol had mentioned; she had shock of long white mane brushed to one side of her head, unruly spikes of hair made her look windswept and blown to the side, deep sets of emerald eyes looked upon us nervously switching between me and Noble, who was picking at one of his ears in a unsightly manner.

"Princesses, N-Noble, Twilight." She mumbled as she gave a quick bow, hurrying past us. Nine flung the curtain aside removing latex gloves as he mumbled to himself, his cat like golden eyes darting side to side as if he was reading something at a quick pace. From what I had learned from Six and Ten, Nine did this only when he was annoyed or agitated with something especially when it came to his personal work.

"Working with these ponies is hard work, Noble, it took me fifteen minutes to coax Miss Strong Sword to let me do the full physical on her, innocence I can understand Two's got his hand in that expertise, shyness even more so. But damnit I'm a fully capable doctor and want my patients in top form, and when I say 'I need to check everything' I full well mean everything." He sighed rubbing his black goatee, Twilight and I blushed understanding what he was complaining about. Noble laughed and my sister looked somewhat confused.

"Don't worry Nine as soon as Six and Five finishes Celestia's and Luna's training and I teach Twi here a few tricks up me sleeve, we can pack up and leave, I bet Sakura and Tsunade would be happy to see you again. Plus Two would flip his lid if he was here, he tends to like this kinda stuff." He said generalizing the world we lived in with a wave of his arm. Noble stopped a realization overcoming him. "Actually… where is Two?"

Nine face palmed.

…

In a different plane of existence very close to the one Noble was in…

An orange haired teen with miss matched eyes, one blue the other green looked around an empty white plain, that seemed to go on forever. A single obsidian obelisk stood not but a couple hundred yards away from the teen.

"Guys? Where did you all go?"

…

"Oh yeah that's right! He and Pinkie Pie can't be in the exact same plain for the risk of a serious universal fourth wall collapse. Sorry Bronies as much as we like breaking the fourth wall, risking two universes converging on each other is very hazardous to everypony's health." He said to no one in particular, Nine nodded sagely. I looked around trying to figure out who he was talking to, but all I saw was a very clean medical wing.

"But don't worry him and Discord will become good friends there…" he smiled evilly "Anywho, we might as well tell everypony the truth and things they should be on the lookout for. Grab a seat Luna, Cel, Twi. Twi your friends can now attend this meeting if you should so wish, I'm sure you would like to see them but either way they will be effected regardless of attending." He said to Twilight. She nodded her head vigorously.

"So be it." Noble lifted his hand to his right to a fairly empty space; I felt the air crackle with power, suddenly there was a loud _crack!_ And the rest of the mane six was present. They were all at awkward and strange positions from their previous seconds of being alone.

Fluttershy squeaked in embarrassment as she was soaking wet from what I assumed was a bubble bath as the abundance of bubbles in her coat and mane. She slumped to the floor trying to still retain some of her dignity.

Rainbow Dash simply flew straight into a wall, as she had been flying with some speed before the teleportation had occurred, she moaned as she slid down to the floor holding her head.

Pinkie Pie's face was stuffed with many very sugary teats and pastries and resembled a chocolate covered chipmunk, she had a half-eaten pie tin in her hooves and she yelled through her food as she noticed her surroundings "WHRFT ARF ALMM MFT WHEETS?" which I roughly translated to 'where are all my sweets?'.

"W-what? Let me sleep, Mac, I need a *yawn* nap… zzz…" Applejack mumbled as she sleepily looked around, then laying her head down on her hooves to fall back asleep.

Rarity was wearing work glasses a shocked look face as she was floating a couple inches from the ground, a piece of ripped cloth in her hoof she fell on her butt as the suspended animation ended. Oddly enough a gray mare with bright blonde hair and deep yellow eyes appeared next to Rarity as well, her eyes were in a slightly humorous fashion as one stared straight and the other was far off to the right, looking up. She had a muffin balanced on top her head as she too looked bewildered with her transportation.

"Opps, sorry Derpy! Adjusted my teleportation magic slightly too far, back you go." Noble said surprised, he pointed at the mare and she simply blinked out of sight.

"What in the world is going on? One minute I'm at my boutique filling out my orders and then poof! I'm here in…" she looked around at the shiny floors and nearly spotless equipment lying around; she flipped her hair looking at the reflective tailed floor. "A wonderfully fabulous clean place that's for sure."

"ugh… what hit me?" Rainbow Dash moaned from the floor, shaking her head to clear her vision, she saw Twilight looking a little pale but perfectly healthy chuckling good naturedly.

"TWILIGHT!" Dash yelled pouncing Twilight Sparkle, happy her friend was okay and awake, Pinkie looked up from her pie happiness exploding out of her as she noticed her friend as well.

"WFFTWIGGHHT!" she screamed through the pie swallowing all of it completely, knocking Twilight and Rainbow Dash off their hooves to dog pile them and snuggle Twilight's neck, Fluttershy and Rarity both joined in rolling over each other. The stopped in one big group hug, all giggling, even I and Celestia could not help but chuckle at their antics. Applejack had been placed on one of the beds by Nine his coat over her acting as a blanket.

"Who are they? Odd looking ponies? With mustaches!" Pinkie Pie said happily jumping up from the group hug staring at Noble and Nine who were standing very still posing as if they were statues, thick fake mustaches attached to their upper lips. Noble quickly placed a finger to his lips going 'shhhhh' then returning to his statue pose.

"Ooooooo is this a guessing game! You're uh, ummmm…" she said putting a hoof to her head in concentration, frowning. There was a moment of silence as Rarity, a now dry Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stood there staring slack jaw at the strange creatures that was Noble and Nine. Noble broke from his stone like stance.

"I'm obviously a stack of mustached pancakes and Nine is General Blue!" he said cheerfully, smiling warmly.

"Ooooh I see it now! Wow your good at this!" she hopped up and down growing more excited, Rainbow Dash interjected before Pinkie could say something else.

"P-Princess what's going on!" she pointed a hoof at Nine and Noble, "Who? No, what are they!" she said her voice fringing on fearful, but she had puffed out her chest and her wings were at attention ready to take flight or fight at a moment's notice. Fluttershy 'meep-ed' hiding behind Rarity who had a worried and fearful look in her eyes as well, I coughed in the tense air.

"Girls, this is my guest Noble and his traveling companion, Nine. He's from a very different place than Equestria, he came to our world by accident. But he was nice enough to teach us many things we didn't know before." Celestia said tenderly, trying to reassure them. Rainbow Dash slowly relaxed leaning her head against Twilights in a loving gesture, eyeing Noble and Nine nervously.

Rarity recovered first from the thick atmosphere.

"Who in the world cleaned this place? Its magnificent!" she said trying to lighten the mood up. Nine smiled.

"It's my own personal blend of cleaning material and herb; it kills nearly all germs that could be harmful to the body and slows down their regeneration process but effectively increases white blood cell count and anti-body effectiveness when touched, plus it has a dopamine producing bacterium that releases small clouds of the chemical so my patients feel happy which is always a plus." Rarity nodded being polite, though I suspected she didn't know what dopamine or white blood cells were.

"WELL! Anyways, since the fat penguin has shattered the proverbial ice, let's get down to business! Twilight you happy?" She nodded smiling, " Good! Fluttershy we still shy?" Fluttershy 'meep-ed' again trying to hide in Rarity's hair. "Good! Now follow me to the conference room."

I blinked; there was a weird sensation of being pulled, like somepony had yanked on my nose. When I opened them again, we were standing in a medium sized empty white room with no door or windows yet there was ample light coming from everywhere and somehow nowhere, the only exception was a small round table and ten chairs around it and one large throne at one end. Each had a number carved into the dark wood, one through ten, and on the large throne's arch was an ornate 'N' carved beautifully in silver at top, Nine took a seat at the number 'nine' chair.

"Welcome to the Conference room, a personal and private discussion area for me and my family. If you feel funny, it's because your mind is within my own. Now remain calm and take a seat, because what I am about to tell you will change the way you live for the rest of your natural lives." Noble said taking a seat in the grand throne, crossing his legs and lacing his fingers in his lap. All of us nodded dumbly, picking a random seat, I sat in the 'Seven' chair, which was huge and it sort of molded to me. For a second, I felt an utter silence befall me, like years of silence and the feeling of watching something precious grow under your care over taking me, the painful ache of forced awareness to the near omniscient sense. And then it was gone just as quickly as it had come, the others took their respected seats and turned to Noble.

He was quiet for a few moments.

"It's happening in about a week, two humans will appear close to Luna's old castle." He waited for the mane six's questions to come to a halt.

"As travelers of Universes, we are not fully human, the alteration of our DNA and souls have been changed beyond repair leaving us immortal and undying in any physical way… we are part of an organization that works for the Nexus's Fate patterns, these patterns can sometime grow stagnant and repetitive causing a slowing in a Universe's Fate Chain Matrix, if left unchecked a whole universe can simply stop and die." He said leaning forward an almost dead look in his eye.

"My job is to record and alter certain aspects of the threads changing them to the required level of diversity, simply being here changed the outcome of many, many things. However the appearance of the humans is only unique to this reality, the Nexus Travel Bureau is somewhat lax with keeping universes from rubbing against each other, so small I guess you could call them 'holes' pop up at random places across the universe. The Human Universe is technically the biggest universe we have in the Nexus, with the unique ability to spawn new ones from idealism and imagination, so it has kept us on our feet since the founding of the Observer Community. You are actually one of the many universes that have spawned from its creativeness, but you evolved on your own as a real thing.

But enough of that aside, I'm going to give you a crash course on human biology and psychology along with some pointers on how to deal with an average human. Nine if you would be so kind."

Nine nodded, pressing an imaginary button out in front of everpony, a 3D schematic of two naked humans appeared above the small table, one female the other male. Many of us blushed as we saw the genitalia of the fake humans as they slowly rotated.

He lectured us on functions of the human body and their purposes going a bit in depth with each one, showing us they wide diversity a human can be, from bone structure to skin tone and heavy to skinny. Noble then told us about how a normal human's mind works, going into the similarities of our two races with emotion and ways of thought, some vastly different and others very similar. Humans were truly amazing.

"The final thing I will discuss is how the humans will react after being transferred from their universe, depending on what time frame they come from, they will be freighted out of their wits and very disorientated as full survival instincts will kick in making them very dangerous. We advise that when you see one that you do not approach them unless they approach you, though your intentions may be good if someone is scared enough and backed into a corner they will lash out with violence with the possibility of them killing you in self-defense be extremely cautious until you are familiar with them. Now I warn you, they cannot return to their home world without the proper papers and equipment from the NTB, not even I can take someone out of a universe without a blue card and my blue card count has reached max so don't give them false hope that they can return.

They're stuck here and they will realize this, but they will more than likely need an emotional crutch, this is where you guys come into play, I want you guys to befriend both of them so they have support and get use to the idea of living here. Oh and before I forget, they are omnivores they eat both meat and vegetables, so be on the look out okay?" he said leaning back,

"Alright back to reality, we have work to do."

I blinked and woke up in my bed.

The stars twinkled, whispering the things to come.

A/N: Goodness, 2012 already huh? D: I started this chapter back in NOVEMBER! By the gods I'm lazy. . well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I did, cuz I had fun writing it.

A word though for those who read with their eyes and not with their penises, This is a Lemon story, but im having the dilemma of whether or not I want Twilight and Luna as Humanoids or as their normal pony self when the lemon scene comes up, so Review which one you want cuz either way I can adapt to it.

Btw way the Con was great! I got an Applejack Plushy and its super adorable! They didn't have a Luna one but I take what I can get.. I also got a twilight card and Luna button and Badge there! :D along with three posters that consumed half of my cash to buy! $60 bucks each and I only had $198 and finished my money off by buying two Hentai manga books I can't even read! So its all good ~w~ I got to learn how to play Go and got meet some pretty awesome people, and dance at the rave there. Man I wish I could live at cons.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Review!

May your blades stay sharp my friends!

Katana001 out.


End file.
